Numb
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Shock sets in... Rated T for minor language.


**Numb**

"Shutting us down? You're kidding right, H?"

Eric's voice, shocked and incredulous was the first one to break the stunned silence after Horatio had passed the news to the team in a hastily called, emergency staff meeting.

"I wish I were, brother."

"But why? Our solve rate is second to none. I suppose they think the New York team is better." This, from Calleigh.

"Economics, Sweetheart. They say we are too expensive to keep on board."

"Too expensive my ass," Frank growled.

"After all we've done. I mean, really, this team put MDPD back on the top of the heap in crime fighting for the state of Florida, and this is how they repay us? They can just bite me."

Horatio allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth at that comment from Ryan. The young man had always been a small thorn in his side, but he'd been a good team member nonetheless.

Walter rolled his eyes and blew out a long breath. He had been an invaluable asset to the team in the short time he'd been with them. In spite of the fact that his history with the CSI's was shorter than all the rest, he felt the loss just as deeply as the veterans.

Natalia shook her head and sighed. "I finally find a family that accepts me and it's wiped out in one fell swoop by the bureaucrats."

Horatio placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"We'll always be family, Natalia."

At that moment, Dr. Loman came bustling into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, folks. I was up to my neck, or rather up to a corpse's neck in an autopsy." He sat down and looked at all the gloomy faces around the table. "My, aren't we a long faced bunch today?"

"Tom. Tom they shut us down." Ryan said, sourly, slouching back in his chair.

"Horatio?" Tom's usual jovial nature deflated as fast as a popped baloon.

"I'm afraid it's true, Dr. The county is citing budget shortfalls. The CSI team pulls in well over a 1/3 of the yearly budget, and they felt we were one area where they could cut and do the least amount of damage."

Horatio looked at the disbelief and sadness mirrored in the eyes of his team…his family…and fought down the growing lump in his throat.

"Of course we've all been offered alternate positions with MDPD…"

"Do they really think I'd come back to them?" Ryan's mood was rapidly deterioriating.

"I understand the sentiment behind the statement, Ryan but let's not be too harsh on them. As I said once many years before, 'even sharks gotta eat.'"

"Screw the sharks." Eric snarled.

"Easy, brother." Horatio cautioned softly.

He cleared his throat and looked at each of his team members in turn. Eric, his brother on the team as well as in real life. Ryan, the fiery young man who was often impetuous, but always well-meaning. Natalia, beautiful, sweet and tenacious as a Florida gator. Frank, his long time best friend, loyal at all times. Tom, cheerful and sanguine and yet as sharp an ME as he could have found after the daprture of Alexx Woods. Walter, the gentle giant of the team; young and with a bright future ahead of him. At last his gaze rested on Calleigh and his heart skipped a beat.

Over the years, they'd grown closer than anyone suspected. After Marisol's death, Calleigh had rescued his broken heart from the abyss of grief into which he'd plunged headlong with no hope of escape.

_Calleigh, my love. I'll miss working alongside you. But at least now we'll have more time for you and me. My love, my love. I bless the day you walked into my life all those years ago as a young, green CSI. _

"So what happens now, 'ratio?"

"What happens now Frank is that we all clean out our offices and go home."

"And that's it?" The big detective was still struggling to come to terms with the disbanding of the CSI team he'd reluctantly grown fond of in his gruff Texas way.

"That's about it, Francis."

Horatio heaved a sigh and stood up from the conference table. Once more, he looked at the faces he'd come to think of as family.

"It's been an honor to work alongside all of you. You've given your best and more to this team and I'll never forget the comaraderie or the friendships we've shared. You have my deepest thanks for everything. Time may take us far apart, but I'll never forget any of you.

Frank stood up and engulfed Horatio in a bear hug.

"Gonna miss you, 'ratio," he growled to hide the quaver in his voice.

"Likewise my friend. Stay in touch." Horatio answered.

One by one the team came to their leader and offered thanks and farewells. Each one left the room with heavy hearts and misty eyes. By the time the last one had gone, Horatio himself was wiping tears from his eyes.

Calleigh alone remained in her seat, watching the painful scene. Her tender heart ached for the pain she knew her lover felt.

At last she approached him, slipped into his arms and spoke softly. "Horatio, my love. Are you okay?"

"No, Calleigh. I'm not." Horatio kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. "They've taken away the only other thing in my life besides you that means anything to me. I'm…I'm numb."

_My name is Horatio Caine and this one thing I know._

_At CSI: Miami…_

_We never close._

**A/N I'm not sure about the rest of the fanfic community, but the cancellation of CSI: Miami has left me a bit numb. After ten years, the characters seem more like family than fiction. **

**It may be a while before any of the WIP fics I have on the board are finished. At the moment neither Athena nor I have the heart for it. **

**Lieutenant Caine**


End file.
